marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
History of K'un-Lun
Ancient History 1,000,000 BC The city of K'un-Lun is was founded when a group of humanoid aliens crashed landed in a pocket dimension approximately one million years ago. The ship's warp drive engine somehow created a permanent oscillating rift between the pocket dimension and Earth. They would appear atop a mountain in the Himalayas of Tibet. The 100 K'un-Lunian survivors created a city around the spaceship, using it's material and design to build the city. No one in the the city aware of that the central hall is the former interior of the spaceship. The K'un Lunians used a gem called the Great Jade Crystal to view Earth and could be used the manipulate the city to arrive in the Earth Dimension at more frequent intervals. H'ylthri The pocket dimension was home to the H'ylthri, aggressive plant-like creatures are sworn enemies of the people of K'un-Lun. They reside in the land outside the city. A natural animosity took place between the two as the H'ylthri were the original inhabitants of the city and have attempted to again dominate and infiltrate the mystical city much like weeds do to a garden. Origin of the Iron Fist Another being existed in the pocket dimension; Shou-Lao the immortal dragon. During a performance of the dragon riders of K'un-Lun for the entertainment of its Yu-Ti, Shou-Lao went berserk and attacked the city's leader. He was slain by Quan-St'ar, who cut out the dragon's heart. Enraged at this, Yu-Ti banished Quan-St'ar from the city and revived the dragon by melting its heart and placing it in a sacred cavern. From this moment, each Iron Fist had to accomplish the final test of defeating this dragon in order to absorb part of its power. He was reborn over 66 times. S'ahra Sharn S'ahra-Sharn was the evil mirror city of K'un-Lun, consisting mostly of thieves, cutthroats and murderers it became home to the outcast Quan-St'ar. Iron Fist 1,000,000 BC Sometime later an Early Human woman named Fan Fei became the Iron Fist after slaying the dragon Shou-Lao. She and the other Stone Age Avengers fought an out-of-control Celestial called the Fallen, eventually defeating it and later sealing it in an underground chamber in what would become the modern-day country of South Africa. Seven Capital Cities of Heaven K'un-Lun is one of the Seven Capital Cities of Heaven which, like K'un-Lun, appear on the earthly plane periodically. The other cities are; K'un-Zi, Peng Lai Island, Z'Gambo, Under City, Tiger Island and the Kingdom of Spiders. However, every 88 years all these cities align in a heavenly convergence creating the Heart of Heaven. The cities held a tournament and each has a champion to represent them; K'un-Lun's, of course, was the Iron Fist. The tournament decides the celestial clock meaning earth was the prize. The winning city would appear every 10 years rather then the normal 88 years. 1st Century Chiantang Over a millennium ago, the impulsive Chiantang the brother of the Dragon King who were in fact a 100 ft deadly flying dragons. An enraged Chiantang, transformed to his true dragon form, and ravaged and killed many citizens of K'un-Lun. He ruled the city for some time with terror and death. He has been defeated, captured, and exiled on different occasions by the power of the mystic sword Dragonslayer. 8th Century In 730 AD, Li Park was active as the latest incarnation of the Iron Fist. He used his powers to trick a group of invaders from slaughtering a Chinese village. 13th Century In 1227 AD, Bei Ming-Tian the Iron Fist confronted the Mongolia Army invaded his village, which was close to K'un-L'un Mountain, he protected villagers the invaders, and slained Genghis Khan himself in battle. 15th Century When the Phoenix headed toward Earth, Yu-Ti started having strange dreams that a young girl with green eyes and red hair could control it. After Yu-Ti found this very girl in K'un-Lun, he took Fongji Wu to the temple and started her training, declaring her the new Iron Fist. Manifesting the Phoenix Force, Yu-Ti let her go through the ritual of Shou-Lao the Undying, emerging after two days with its power as well. Finally arriving, Fongji mastered and became the Phoenix's new host, departing into space and never seen again. 16th Century In 1545 AD, Wu Ao Shi became the only woman ever to have the title of Iron Fist. She later became the Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay. 19th Century In 1860 AD, the British Empire and the French Empire allied together to fight China during the Second Opium War. They faced the Bei Bang-Wen the latest warrior to take up the title of the Iron Fist at the Forts of Taku. Although a great warrior, the army lost and were taken prisoner and forced into hard labor, and then the power of the Iron Fist left him. In 1878 AD, Kwai Jun-Fan the latest incarnation of the Iron Fist left China for the US. He became active in the Wild West, especially Texas. He was slain by Shou-Lao 'The Dragon'. Arrival of Orson Randall In 1898 AD, a westerner named Phineas Randall crashed his transglobal airship into the heart of K'un-Lun and survived with his 8-month pregnant wife. She gave birth to their son Orson Randall. 20th Century Sometime after 1914, Orson left K'un-Lun to explore the world and arrived in Europe during World War I. He joined a group of heroes who fought together as the Freedom's Five. The team consisted of Phantom Eagle, Union Jack, Crimson Cavalier (Jean-Luc Batroc) and a new Sir Steel (Ned Chapel). Together the heroes battled the Martians. In 1933, when Orson Randall refused to answer the call of K'un-Lun, the Immortal Weapon of the city of K'un-Zi was sent in his footsteps to get him to participate, but Orson killed his assailant. From there, Orson was tracked by the other immortal weapons, especially the Prince of Orphans. Orson eventually dissolved the Confederates of the Curious in order to protect them from his enemies. He then faked his own death while transferring all the fortune gained during his adventures to Wendell Rand. Soon after, he went to Thailand, where he immersed himself in opium for many years in order to conceal his own chi from the Ch'i-Lin demon, a creature who killed the holders of the Iron Fist power whenever they had reached the age of 33 years. Arrival of Wendell Rand Wendell Rand travelled to K'un-Lun to become Iron Fist. After saving Tuan and his son Nu-An from an attack, he was adopted by Tuan and allowed to live in the mystical city. Shakirah fell in love with Wendell and bore him a daughter, Miranda. Wendell's adoptive brother Nu-An was secretly in love with her as well and the pain of seeing her with another man caused him to drive her and her daughter from K'un-Lun. The Steel Serpent tried to win the right to battle Shou-Lao to gain the Iron Fist, but would be defeated in combat by Wendell Rand. He would try to gain the power of Shou-Lao anyway, but he would only partially succeed in doing so and be injured by the ancient dragon instead. The disgraced Davos would then be expelled from K'un-Lun for his actions. Wendell did not go on to challenge Shou-Lao and left K'un-Lun instead. Arrival of Danny Rand When Wendell sought to return to K'un-Lun. He took his son 9 year old son Danny Rand and wife Heather. His business partner Harold Meachum came along as well. On route to the portal Danny fell off a treacherous passage and dragged his mother and father over the ice shelf with him. While he and his mother landed on a ledge below, his father dangled over the sheer drop of the mountainside and called to his partner for help. Hoping to take over Rand's share of the business, Meachum instead caused him to lose his grip and plunge to his death. Soon thereafter, denizens of K'un-Lun found the boy and took him to their city. There Daniel was brought before Yu-Ti, who had secretly plotted the murder of both Wendell and Heather. Yu-Ti apprenticed Daniel to the martial arts master Lei Kung the Thunderer. Rand's training under Lei Kung was rigorous. At age sixteen Rand earned the Crown of Fu-Hsi, king of the vipers, vanquished four foes in the ritualistic Challenge of the Many, and defeated Shu-Hu, a mechanical being whose name means "Lightning". Rand diligently conditioned his hands by thrusting them into tubs of hot sand, then gravel, and finally rock. Danny defeated the dragon, and in the course of the battle had the dragon-shaped tattoo burned on his chest. After defeating Shou-Lao he plunged his hands into the brazier containing the dragon's immortal heart and it charged him with the power of the Iron Fist. Modern Age Tournament of the Heavenly Cities The cities merged again and the warriors were all called by to compete. Davos powers were restored by the Crane Mother in exchange for becoming the Champion of the mystical land of K'un-Zi. Each would face each other in various arena's. He revealed that he now was known as the Steel Phoenix. During his match with Tiger's Beautiful Daughter, he beats the girl soundly and she is about to yield, but Davos wanted her death not her submission. His left hand was cut off by her war fan but it did not stop him from defeating her and demonstrating his new powers. Lei Kung interrupts the fight and stops his son from killing the girl. Steel Phoenix was defeated by John Aman the Prince of Orphans. After the tournament had ended, he was able to rejoice for a while and even listen to the other Immortal Weapons' stories but it was short lived when John Amon revealed to them the Yu-Ti's activities and intentions. After Davos killed the last incarnation of Shou-Lao, Pei gained the power of the Iron Fist and punched Davos through a wall. Now the youngest person to ever bear the mark of the Iron Fist, Pei revived Gork and all 66 previous incarnations of Shou-Lao, but Danny and Luke Cage dealt with it. References Category:History